Dad keeps his promise
by allaboutDanni
Summary: Follow up on that's my car. Warning: includes spanking of 16 yrs old girl.


**Dad keeps his promise**

"You know how I often threaten my suspects to clear my desk of all other cases and make their lives a living hell?"  
He had threatened her after Danni had stolen his car plus a series of other events she seriously scored with at school.

"Well, guess what? I just did! ... and you will be the first to experience the meaning of that..." Sonny took some time off to spend with his daughter to get her back on track to being a normal 16 years old.

This was to be Danni's first day in hell. Ah, so what. What could possible happen? She thought. Ok, so he has taken some time off to get on my nerves. So he'll pick me up at school to escort me home. So, what? It can't be that awful. He'll get tired of it in a few days and everything will go back to normal.

That was not exactly what her Dad had in mind for her, though.  
Sonny's alarm clock went off at 7 a.m. which was pretty hard on him as well.  
He wasn't used to an alarm clock, he lived by the time he had between one case and the next one to get his mobile ringing, now that was his regular wake up call. He decided that in order to get some sense into his youngster, he should organize a tight schedule.

"Rise and shine…" He said as he walked into his daughter's small room on the boat. For his job he had lived on the sailboat for years and so does he still.

"It's too early, leave me alone…" Danni exclaimed.

"This is the first day of your new life, honey, get used to it. Now get up!" Sonny snorted using a soft voice.  
Danni didn't move an inch and had no intention whatsoever to get out of her bed at a ridiculous hour as this.

"Danni… last chance… get your butt out of that bed, _now!_" he warned.

The girl rolled over to her other side and tucked her head into her pillow before she stated  
" Go. Away. !"

"Okay… You asked for this…" Sonny pulled away her sheets, picked the girl up from the bed and tossed her over his shoulder, holding her by the legs while her arms and head hung over his back.  
She started kicking her feet during this short walk, but Sonny ignored that. He put her under the shower and opened the tap, cold water started to wash of her sleep and within 3 seconds she was fully awake.

He did have her attention now.  
"Tomorrow morning, I will only tell you to get up once… got that?!"  
She nodded. He threw her a towel to dry herself off.

At breakfast she came back to her senses and proved to her Dad that her cheekiness hadn't washed off in that shower.

"What time you get off today?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know yet. You'll see me when I get here." She drew back her blond curly hair.

"No! ... You will tell me what time you get off and I will be there to pick you up." Sonny grumbled as he drank his coffee.

"Well. I don't know yet. I'll call you when I'm ready." Danni blurted, putting on her last stroke of mascara.

"Danni! Just tell me what time you're off, damned!"

"I told you I don't know! I will call you when I'm ready, okay!?! Be cool!!" Danni got angry.

And so did Sonny, in his turn. He stood up as he shouted  
"Be cool?! Did you just tell me to be cool?! Oh, _I_ am cool, alright! But if you don't tell me when the hell you're going to be off, _right now!!_ I will cool YOU off under that shower again and drop you off at school looking like a drowned freggle!"

He sat himself down and calmly asked once again "Now. Tell me. What time?"  
"2:45" she mumbled, finally giving in, for now.

**AT SCHOOL around 2:45**

As he expected, Danni wasn't anywhere to be found at 2:45. He told her to come straight to the car, he should be at the parking lot in front of the building.  
The door closed with a slam, when he got out and lit a cigarette and leaned to his black Ferrari while he smoked it.

Around 3 pm he started to lose it and he leaves his car behind to go find his daughter.  
He walked around the school premises scanning the area.

At first he didn't see her, but when he noticed a curly headed girl getting up and started running, he knew it was her. He threw his cigarette on the floor and started to run after her. Even though she had a nice head start, it took him only 10 seconds to catch her.

What was the girl thinking? A well-built adult man like her dad, can outrun a young teenage girl any time.

Danni headed for the other way out of the school yard and as she ran off the few stone steps, Sonny was almost behind her. Without looking back, because she knew that would kill her head start, she run with all that she had. Sonny easily jumped over the steps and just a few passes after that, he managed to get hold of her shirt and stopped her.

He was furious and without saying a word to her he pushed her in the direction back to the car. And while he pushed her forward with his left hand, still holding on to her shirt, he placed one well deserved swat on her backside with his other hand. She kept her mouth shut during the whole embarrassing incident and car ride to the marina. Sonny didn't say much either, but he did gave her his occasional angry eye every now and then.

Finally they arrived back at the dock.  
"Go do your homework." He ordered her when they set foot on the boat.  
"I don't have any." She confidentially stated her lie.

Sonny turned Danni around and grabbed her bag from her back and took her school calendar out. He flipped the pages until he got to "today" and held it up in front of her.

"Then what would you call this?!" As he pointed to her notes that stated Geography and math homework for tomorrow.

"Oh. Um … well, that's a mistake. That was supposed to be for next week." Danni lied, pissing Sonny off, after having to put up with bratty schemes of her this whole day. He put her calendar back in her bag and put his finger under his daughter's chin to have her look him in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Danni!" He said with slanted eyebrows, squinted eyes and his index finger pointing at her. "I warn you….!"  
"…I didn't lie!!.... I… just forgot…" She tried to save herself.

While grabbing her face tightly by the cheeks, he came very close up to her face.  
"No more lies, Danni! …. I am NOT going to put up with any one of them!" Flashed his eyes very intensely at her for a few seconds and then he let go of her face.  
"Now get those books and do your homework up here, where I can keep my eye on you!"

**Second day in hell**

Once again, Sonny's alarm clock went off at 7 a.m. He dragged himself out of bed and walked up to his daughter's room.  
"Danni. …Time to get out of bed." Sonny gently said.

"Oh… is it time already…. Just 5 more minutes … pleaaaase?" She growled sleepy.

"No, can't do, sweetheart. Come on. Get up." He stepped out of her room to brew some coffee. After 3 minutes he got back into her room to find out she had fallen back to sleep.  
"Danni!" he yelled. "Get up!"

She sits up in her bed, yawning and stretching. "I don't have class the first 2 hours. So why are we getting up this early?"  
"Oh, that's great! Then you can help me sweep the deck." He grinned.  
"What?!! No!! That's not fair!" She laid back down and drew her sheets over her face.  
"Now, are you sure you wanna do that? … You do know what I do with a sleepy headed girl in the morning, don't ya?" Sonny said, referring to the cold shower he gave her yesterday.  
"Oh, man!!" She sighed when she threw the sheets off her and got out of bed.

The smell of coffee lured her into the living area, after her morning shower, with warm water this time. Sonny planted the mug in front of her and put her plate with a nicely baked omelet on toast in front of her.

After breakfast, it was time for the chores he had planned for her. Two hours would be just enough to sweep and mob the deck thoroughly. She looked at him with a disbelieving frown when he put the broom in her hands.  
"Go on. You do know how to handle a broom, don't ya? Go on. Go up the deck." Sonny lit a cigarette, put his feet up on the table and started reading the newspaper. Danni stood there not knowing whether she'd throw the broom on the floor and walk out or actually do the job she was told to. All this time she thought he had been kidding. But he wasn't.

Sonny put his ashes in the ashtray, making the newspaper fold down on one side. He saw her standing there. "What's the matter? Are you afraid to break a nail or something? I thought you were really tough?" He cynically smirked.  
"Oh, come on! I never have to do this?! Why don't you just do it yourself!" Danni decided to throw the broom on the floor after all and started walking away.

To this, Sonny pulled his feet off the table, threw down his newspaper and walked up to her, taking her by the arm.  
"You are picking up that broom," he said very close to her face, pointing at the broom. She could feel his angered breath on her skin. "and you WILL sweep that deck! ….So you don't like it? …. Well, excuse the hell out of me, sweetheart…. I don't give a damn!.... Maybe next time, you ought to think the consequences over more carefully, before you nick my car …. and go to a party I forbid you in the first place!" Danni gulped. Sonny released her and snapped his fingers, pointing at the steps and groaned "Now, get the hell up there up there and go do as you're told!"  
She hesitated for a second, but then she collected herself and picked up the broom to do this stupid chore.

She thoroughly swept and mobbed the floor, being totally whipped when she finished around 9:30 a.m.  
Sonny pored her some lemonade. "Great job, sweetheart. You did very well. Now, let's get you ready for school in a minute."  
He handed her the lemonade, she drank it in one gulp and sighed in relief that the job was over.

In the car, Sonny asked her "So, what time are you off?"  
"Oh, um… at 4:30" She said, with a little hesitation.  
"No, you're not." Sonny said, pouting his lips, showing off a little bit of annoyance to her lying.  
"You're finished at 2:00…" He looked sideways at her.  
"Why? … Why do you _always_ have to lie?"  
Danni sighed with irritation.  
"Why do you even ask me when you already know?! And how do you know this anyway?!"  
"I checked your calendar, off course! I was just testing you. And obviously, you still haven't learned your lesson… Damn it, girl! What does it take to straighten your damn curls!!?" Sonny said through gritted teeth.

When they arrived at school, Sonny stepped out of the car and walked over to Danni's side to help her get out, how thoughtful. He held his hand out for her and she took it, letting him help her step out. She kissed him goodbye and as she wanted to walk away, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him.  
"Danni. You had better be here at 2:00. You got that?" She nodded.  
"Good... Cause if you're not here, I promise you I will find you… where ever you are …and I will kick your ass…. Am I making myself clear?!" Danni's mouth fell open, after 2 seconds she managed to close it and she nodded again.  
"I don't hear anything…" To which Danni frowned. "Ok." She said.  
"Nah-ah. The words you're looking for are 'yes sir'" Sonny was dead serious, though Danni thought he had now finally lost it.  
"Well? Is it clear?"  
Danni pouted her lips for a second and she couldn't help smiling over this ridiculous thing he wanted her to say.  
"OK. You laugh… Let's see how you laugh after I've wiped that smile off your face this afternoon, if you keep your act up like this..."  
Sonny let go of her arm and let her walk up to her friends while he kept his stern look on his face and followed her movements with his eyes. Danni looked back once to pick up his stern look and she swallowed, knowing that 'Hell' was indeed getting a true meaning by now.

A little before 2 pm, Sonny parked his car in front of school once again. He already sensed that something was up, had always had kind of a sixth sense. A friend of Danni's, Cynthia, passed Sonny's car, which he was leaning against of course, smoking his cigarette.  
"Hey, Cynthia… Seen Danni?"  
"Hi! Well, she was here earlier, but I haven't seen her in Biology this last hour, so I figured she'd gone home already. Is everything ok?!!" She started to worry.  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Thanks." Sonny dropped his cigarette on the floor, having a very hard time to keep himself cool and stepped back into his car. Where the hell could she have gone?

Though she was intimidated by her Dad this morning, it didn't seem to last very long. So when her friends asked her to go with them to the mall, skipping the last class, she agreed with them instantly and without hesitation. They took the 1:30 bus to the mall.

After a nice lunch at McDonalds the 3 girls went to their favorite clothing store to try out tons of outfits. Her friend Tanya bought a very cool pink t-shirt, a pair of extremely expensive jeans and a very gorgeous leather jacket. She's got the luxury of having her own credit card, since her parents are loaded. Stacey and Danni didn't buy anything, but did join Tanya in her cool cloths hunting, naturally.

Sonny drove around for a little while, figuring out where his kid might be hanging out. At first he drove back to the marina, maybe she had already gone home, but that stop was in vain, the girl wasn't there.  
If I were to be a 16 years old brat, skipping school, where the hell would I be going? He asked himself. It didn't take him very long to come up with the only logical answer to that…. The mall.

Around the corner he parked his car, got out and started to check out every store and restaurant. His rage was enormous and he was balancing on the edge of reason. A blonde, curly headed girl was enjoying a cup of coffee on the terrace at Starbucks. He walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and bended towards her ear to talk to her. She turned her head and to Sonny's surprise, it was another girl, so he had to excuse himself and get on with his search.

This is terrible! At this time of day, the mall was crawling with young girls, curly haired, straight haired, they were everywhere. He almost started to fill dizzy, when out of the blue he spotted a very familiar girl, walking her special walk between her two friends. He followed them for a short while and as he walked very close behind them, he cleared his throat. The middle girl turned her head automatically to this sound she well recognized. Her eyes opened widely at her startle, she froze and barely managed to swallow, her cheeks turned red instantly. The two friends had walked on for a couple of steps and turned around as well to see what happened to their friend. They recognized her father and turned around instantly to get out of sight, scared that he would disclose to their parents they had been skipping school. Sonny ignored them, he had his hands full on the one little girl had to deal with. His intense eyes pierced through her, she dropped her eyes to the floor. He took one more step to stand very close in front of her.

"Well?!" He started.  
"I'm sorry dad…" Danni said in a very weak voice.  
"Oh, you _will_ be sorry when we get home…" Sonny snorted, he snapped his finger and moved his thumb up swiftly. "Move!"  
Her heart beat was extremely fast, she was very scared right now and didn't say a word, keeping her eyes at the floor during the whole walk to the car.

The ride home was unpleasant, rough and fast. At the marina Sonny got out of his car and marched right to Danni's side to open her door, pulled her out roughly and slammed the door. He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her across the dock towards the boat, she could barely keep up. When they arrived at the boat, he picked her up by the waist and put her on the deck, to save another 2 seconds of time. He stepped on the deck and started to take of his jacket. She was in total surprise of this rage that was coming over her father. With a snap of the finger he pointed down the stairs. It didn't take any arguing out of her to go below the deck immediately.

Sonny followed her down, took of his holster and put in on the table. Danni was in the middle of the room, didn't dare move. He walked up to her close as ever and said "I think I have been quite patient with you, don't you think?".  
She nodded.  
"These last two days I really put up with a lot of your shit, didn't i?"  
"yes…I guess." She answered.

"You guess?! You really think you were easy going?!" he scolded.  
"No.. I wasn't"  
"The hell you weren't!! You have pushed me up to the limit Danni, and with this one, you pushed me over it…" while he illustrated his point by pointing at her with each word.

From the table, he pulled a chair and planted it right in front of Danni, in the middle of the room. He sat himself down on it and he winked her to come closer.  
She just stared at him, so surprised by this action. Without any hesitation, he leaned forward and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over his knee in one solid move. Before she had time to even realize she was over it, the first sharp SMACK had landed on her bottom and made her yelp. His hand raised again and again and a series of hard SMACKS followed, making her kick her legs and scream out loud.

It was the first time she was over his lap, in all those years he took care of her, she had never gotten him this angry. Instinctively though, he knew what he had to do and he pulled up her short skirt and tucked down her panties.  
"Dad… please don't do that to me, please!!"  
This time she would know for once and for all, that he will not stand for any more of her bullshit. Her backside had already turned to a shade of pink from spanking her over the skirt.

He was furious and in no mood to give in to the squirms of the 16 years old brat over his knee.  
"Stop that!!" He demanded.  
Not for one second did the kicking end or decrease even. "Alright… then I will make you stop!" He pushed her to his left a little more, startling her and giving her the feeling she was gonna fall, stopping the kicking for now. He raised his left leg to prevent her from tipping over which also gave him a new advantage, since her pink little ass came up much higher because of this, giving him an even better reach, making the same SWAT feel almost twice as hard. SWAT SWAT SWAT.

"Are you gonna do as I tell you?!"  
Between her tears ands sobs she manages to yelp "yes dad…"  
Her backside was beginning to turn red and the sting and burn were getting the better of her as he kept on spanking her hard. SWAT SWAT SWAT. His hand kept falling for minutes and minutes.  
"Please dad…. I will be good…. Please…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry" Sob sob and sob.

"You will remember this for a long time young lady, I will make sure you will. You will drop the attitude!!"  
"Yes sir… I will… yes sir….." she cried.  
Finally he got the feeling he had gotten thru to her and he stopped, without letting her get up. She did try to push herself up, but he held her down firmly.

Sonny reached for his cigarettes on the table and he lit one, keeping her over his lap, seeing her fired red backside. Shaking from the crying and sobbing. He kept her waiting, she had no idea if there was more to come or if it was finally over. After he finished his smoke, he put her back on her feet and stood up with her. He lifted her chin to see into her teared eyes. "From now one, we are going to do things my way, you got that?!"  
She nodded. "Yes sir…"  
"I don't intend on ever having to do this again. But if needed, I will. Oh, you can count on that, young lady…"  
She nodded again.


End file.
